


Magical Outcasts

by changkyuwu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyuwu/pseuds/changkyuwu
Summary: You find a sick and injured person in your forest and decide to help out.





	Magical Outcasts

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble from a drabble game on my tumblr (@chang-kyuwu)

It was as lively as it could be in an isolated forest. The sound of the birds and crickets had come to be your only source of company in your years alone, but they provided you more than enough comfort. The forest was a safe place, far away from the busy cities.

Far away from humans.

Or so you thought.

“Try to be quiet, will you?”

You were crouched down behind a bush, the darkness of the night making it impossible to detect you.

“No one’s going to hear us all the way out here,” the two men were dragging a body after them, careless about their surroundings.

“I just don’t wanna risk it.”

You followed them for a while, making sure they didn’t find your cabin. Thankfully, they seemed to be getting further from it, but you were still curious about why there were out here.

To hide a body, obviously, but you wanted the full story.

They eventually stopped near a river and carelessly shoved the body in. It was too shallow to sweep it away, but they didn’t seem to care and immediately turned to walk back home. The moment they did so, you left your hiding spot to get a better look at the body.

There wasn’t much entertainment on your own out in a forest, maybe you could find something on him. It was more than likely that the other men had already taken everything of value though.

After pulling him out of the river, you began searching his pockets. Halfway through doing so, you heard the body groan and saw his eyes open.

Your only reaction… was to scream.

Doing so did not calm the badly injured man in front of you, who shot up from the ground. His injuries didn’t like that very much it seemed, as he went down immediately after and you had to save him from hitting his head on the ground and causing further injury.

“Who the hell are you?!”

“Uh- Im- This is _my_ forest! Who are _you_?”

“You can’t own a forest!”

“I can if I please! Be nice or I’ll throw you back in the river!”

“You can’t just throw me in a river!”

“ _Watch me_!”

The following events looked more like a cat fight with you trying to push him backwards and him wildly waving his hands in your face to block you. You ended up throwing yourself at him and your cat fight ended with both of you being soaked.

“Damn it!” You stood up, trying to shake some of the water out of your clothes. “Now look what you’ve done!”

“ _You_ pushed _me_!”

“Yeah, well _you_ challenged me!”

After glaring for a few seconds, you noticed that the both of you were shivering from the cold water seeping through your clothes. The man before you, while a nuisance, was also in need of assistance. Assistance you could provide…

“Follow me, stranger.”

“Why would I do that? You just pushed me in a river!”

“Unless you want to die of hypothermia, I suggest you do what I say.”

He grumbled but followed behind you as you navigated your way through the forest with ease. Having lived there for more than three years now, you knew the place like the back of your hand.

Your cabin was closer to the edge of the forest than you’d have liked it to be, but you were good at hiding it. It only took a little bit of magic, and no one could ever find it.

When you made it there, you gave the stranger some clothes to change into and then started a fire. Normally you wouldn't because the smoke coming out of the chimney is a dead giveaway to your location, but you needed the warmth tonight.

“So… what's your name, stranger?” You asked after five whole minutes of sitting in silence, drinking tea.

“Hyungwon,” he answered. “You?”

“Y/n. Nice to meet you.”

“You pushed me into a river, what about that was nice?” Hyungwon questioned.

“I'm sorry about that,” you responded. “I haven't been around people in a long time.”

“You've been living here for a while then?”

“Three and half years, or somewhere around that,” you answered. “You're the first visitor… ever.”

“You don't get lonely or bored?” He asked.

“I stopped caring a long time ago,” you shrugged. “There's way of keeping oneself occupied out in the middle of nowhere.”

There were no beds in the cabin, only some blankets you had laid out on the ground. It was good enough for you though, so when Hyungwon complained about the lack of furniture, you just told him to suck it up.

At the time, you thought he’d be gone within a few days. But that idea quickly turned to mush.

Hyungwon was sick, injured, and had literally nothing. If he went back to his town, he might be properly killed this time, and you weren’t about to sentence him to death just because he mildly annoyed you. So you accepted his presence and helped him adjust.

On the fourth day of his stay with you, you noticed that his condition only seemed to be worsening. You were doing everything you could for him, yet he became paler by the day and couldn't eat most of the meals you gave him.

“Are you diseased?” You eventually asked. “Is that why they dragged your body into a forest?”

“Uh… not exactly,” he answered. “Though it could be considered a disease by some.”

“Well, if you've infected me, I'll kill you,” you said.

“It doesn't work like that… I think.”

“Oh, that makes me feel a lot better.”

Hyungwon didn't elaborate on his ‘disease' so you decided to focus on getting some housework done while he slept. Occasionally, he’d be woken up by nausea and you had to use a little magic to force it away, but most of what he did in your little hut was sleep.

After another two days had passed, it seemed like Hyungwon was on the verge of death. The only person you'd seen in three years and he was dying.

“If you don't eat, you'll die faster,” you said, looking at the still full plate in front of him.

“Not hungry,” he responded.

“Is my cooking really that bad?”

He smiled a little. Barely noticeable, but it was there.

“I'm sorry,” he sighed. “I'm such a burden to everyone.”

“Well,” you shrugged. “It's not so lonely with you around.”

“I'll just get some sleep,” he told you. “That cures everything, right?”

“No, you'll probably just die in your sleep, but go ahead,” you said. “Your life.”

Hyungwon sunk into the mess of blankets on the ground and once you were sure he was asleep, you took a seat next to him. You placed a hand on his forehead and tried using magic to detect anything wrong with him. Maybe he would be opposed to you using magic on him, but if you didn’t do this, he would die…

But there was nothing. You couldn't find anything.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” You watched his chest rise and fall irregularly, knowing he only had a few days at most left to live.

You cleaned up the house, trying to distract yourself from the fact that with all your magic and herbal knowledge, you could do nothing for this dying man.

Washing your utensils though, your hand slipped on a knife and drew blood.

“Son of a bitch,” you muttered as you looked for something to wrap around your hand.

“What happened?” The half asleep Hyungwon asked.

“Nothing, just a-”

Turning around, you saw Hyungwon right behind you, eyes focused on the cut. You had no idea how he got there so fast, considering it usually took ten full minutes for Hyungwon to be able to even walk after waking up.

“It's bleeding,” he said.

“Indeed.”

Things were starting to feel a little weird.

“Um, do you, uh, need help?” Hyungwon gave an awkward smile, showing off the strangely shaped teeth he’d been hiding.

“Oh, I see,” you placed a hand on Hyungwon’s cheek to tilt his head and get better look at his canines. “Is _that_ why they kicked you out?”

“Um, I don't-”

“Don't worry,” you backed off, sensing his discomfort. “They kicked me out as well, they hate anything involving the supernatural.”

“You’re… not human?”

“Depends what you consider to be human,” you told him. “I just know a few magic tricks is all.”

You held up your hand, and a nearby spoon flew into it. Hyungwon was more fascinated than shocked or scared. A much better reaction that you’d had from your family.

“It's safe out here, we can protect each other.”

Hyungwon's hand soon closed around your wrist, eyes still focused on the wound. He'd been starved for days, but he didn't move to quench the thirst as you expected he would.

He was waiting for permission.

“Go ahead,” you told him. “You must be thirsty.”

Hyungwon finally made eye contact with you. Despite your words, he was still hesitant.

“Can I?” Then he looked towards your hand again.

It only took one word for him to sink his teeth into your wrist, and finally gain some of that much needed sustenance. You could tell he wasn’t used to this, but it was something he needed to become used to.

When the dizziness came, you contemplated shoving him away, but you knew he wouldn’t take enough to kill you. He needed your blood to survive, so you let him take as much as he needed to recover from his recent starvation.

And once you passed out, you couldn’t change your decision.

-

You woke up the next day still a little drowsy. The first time you tried to stand, you had nearly fast planted immediately, but Hyungwon caught you before you could.

“You’re looking better,” you noted that his skin had returned to a normal colour and his eyes were much less dull.

“I’m so sorry I took so much,” he said. “I didn’t mean to, I-”

“It’s whatever,” you waved your hand dismissively. “Get me some damn food, I'm starving.”

Hyungwon gave you the first full smile you’d seen from him. Despite the sharp teeth poking out, it was probably the most beautiful smile you’d ever seen.

“I’ve already cooked something for you,” he responded. “Some roast veggies, and rabbit meat.”

“It better taste as good as my blood did,” from the smell of it, it probably did.

“Well, I’m not sure about that in my case,” he responded. “But I imagine blood doesn’t taste very good to normal people, so...:”

“What’s this ‘normal’ you speak of?” You asked. “I’ve been practicing magic since I was ten years old, we don’t do normal in this forest hut.”

“Right, I forgot about that.”

Hyungwon didn’t bother trying to eat the food this time. He had no appearance to keep up anymore, so it was best not to waste the food on him.

“I have a question,” he said.

“Shoot.”

“Why did you decide to learn about magic?” He asked. “I was kicked out of home for something I had no choice over, but you…”

“I guess that's just where life lead me,” you answered. “I'd rather be here and magical, than dull in the city.”

“I suppose that’s a good outlook to have,” Hyungwon nodded. “When I first met you, I thought you’d be the one to finally kill me, but I guess… I was wrong about you.”

“To be fair, I _did_ push you into a river after trying to loot your seemingly dead corpse,” you said. “So the distrust was probably fair.”

Hyungwon smiled again. “I’m glad I met you.”

“Surprisingly, me too.”


End file.
